Reedtail
This cat belongs to Darkmoon. Do not touch. |-| In a nutshell = Reedtail || '''In a nutshell Reedtail is a young brown tabby she-cat, and a MarshClan warrior. She is excited about life, but outwardly skittish and shy. |-| Appearance = '''Reedtail || '''Appearance She has a brown tabby coat with dark brown stripes. Her underbelly is cream, and so are the inside of her ears. Her eyes are pale blue-green, with hints of gold. Her nose is a quiet shade of red-brown. Her fur is short but fluffy, and her only scar is small and faded. |-| Personality = '''Reedtail || '''Personality Reedtail is a quiet cat with plenty of energy. She is excited about life, and usually finds the silver lining in any cloud. She tries to stay on the good side of anybody she respects, and sometimes takes critisiscm a little too personally. |-| History = '''Reedtail || '''History Reedtail was born on the outskirts of the marsh, and she was the youngest of five littermates. Her mother, a silver tabby named Reflection, had grown up in the marsh and raised her kits there too. Reedtail was given the name Reed at birth, and her older siblings were Toad, Fen, Ripple, and Stream. They were all raised by the banks of a creek. Reflection died shortly before the Clans were formed, and their father had left them a few months before. Stream, the oldest, took over caring for them until they joined MarshClan. Reed, who was about a year old when the Clans were formed, was given the warrior name Reedtail after a brief apprenticeship. Fenwhisker, Rippleclaw, Streamfrost, and Toadfoot are warriors with her, and they all still have a close bond. |-| Family Tree = '''Reedtail || '''Family Tree '''Mother: Reflection (deceased) Father: Swamp Sisters: Fenwhisker, Streamfrost Brothers: Rippleclaw, Toadfoot |-| Relationships = Reedtail || '''Gallery '''Reflection: Reedtail and Reflection had a close bond, and Reflection made sure to look of for Reedtail because she was the youngest. Reedtail still grieves her mother. Swamp: Swamp and Reedtail were never close, and Reedtail hates her father slightly for abandoning her and her littermates. Streamfrost: Reedtail and her oldest sister have a very close bond, and she trusts her oldest sibling with her life. Rippleclaw: Rippleclaw and Reedtail are fairly close. She enjoys spending time with him, and they hunt together whenever they can. She trusts him almost as much as Streamfrost. Toadfoot: Reedtail is close to her littermate, and her relationship with him is very similar to hers with Rippleclaw. Fenwhisker: Fenwhisker and Reedtail were born very close together, and they've done everything together since. She loves her sister as much as the rest of her siblings, and would sacrifice her.life for Fenwhisker. |-| Gallery = Reedtail || '''Gallery Art is welcomed! I don't have much art for her yet. |-| Extra = '''Reedtail || 'Extra Reedtail is my first warriors OC, and I hope to have many enjoyable rps with her. I made her personality to reflect certain aspects of mine, and I think it will be interesting playing as her. ''Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:MarshClan Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Usable Characters